


Page B 6

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: A brief flash from the past
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Page B 6

Chloe flipped through the Seattle Times, sitting in the Two Whales.  
Waiting for Rachel to meet her after play practice, Chloe found the obituaries.  
Sure it was morbid as fuck, looking through them just about every day, but, then being kinda twisted was her deal. Her eyes found a very familiar picture.

CAULFIELD, MAXINE JENNIFER

Maxine “Max” Jennifer Caulfield was killed in a car accident on Sunday April 22, 2013.  
A native of Arcadia Bay, Oregon, Miss Caulfield was pronounced dead at Harborview Medical Center at 1:17 P.M. Max loved the art of photography. She enjoyed capturing the everyday life of Seattle, and had placed 3rd in a school competition. Her joyful smile and bright, caring personality will be missed by all who knew her. In accordance with her family’s wishes, she will be cremated and her ashes scattered in Puget Sound.

Chloe stared at the obituary for a few seconds. What?, her mind said. No calls or texts, and now this?

The diner door opened, admitting the belle of Blackwell, Rachel Dawn Amber.  
“Hey, Chloe. Been waiting long? Keaton’s such a fucking perfectionist. You look a little down. What’s up?”

Well, Chloe’s mind said. Max’s gone. She probably had forgotten about you long ago. Besides, Rachel’s your future.

“Nothing.”, she said, folding the paper and setting it aside. " Ready to eat? I am hungry like the fucking wolf!”

**Author's Note:**

> A idea popped into my head the other day, what if Rachel lived and Max died? And, because I am in a evil mood, I thought "but, what if Chloe really HAD moved on, as Max had feared?" 
> 
> Hence, this.


End file.
